Tú serás mis alas
by Alice De Oz
Summary: Un sueño despierta a Diaval y después de una pequeña platica logra descansar como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Maleaval.


**_Solo tengo una cosa que decir... Adoro a esta pareja -Inserte corazón_** ** _gay-_**

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: Todo_** ** _lo correspondiente a Maléfica no me pertenece, su maravillosa personificación es cosa de producción y sus actores intérpretes._** ** _Sin más que decir, espero disfruten, nos vemos al final de su lectura :3_**

"Tu serás mis alas..."

Diaval despertó agitado mientas movía sus alas y miraba alrededor. El páramo estaba en completo silencio, tan pacífico para algunos a los que ese silencio les causaba la mayor tranquilidad posible pero que a él le erizaba las plumas. Sacudió sus alas con pereza y voló a el risco de donde siempre saltaba con su ama para después salir volando entre las nubes.

Pocos llegarían a creer que un ave podría soñar y ahora que lo pensaba eso no había sido un sueño en su totalidad, sino un recuerdo de cuando su señora lo había vuelto su sirviente y lo había llamado "sus alas", al inicio tenía una mezcla de sentimientos pues siempre había sido un ave y volverse un hombre le había supuesto algo nuevo en su vida pero tras años de compañía a su ama había empezado a disfrutar sus momentos como humano siempre y cuando estuviera con su ella.

\- ¿Qué piensas Diaval?-La voz de su ama hizo que se estremeciera un poco para después voltear a ver a Maléfica que estaba a sus espaldas viéndolo con una mirada cálida e indescifrable

\- Mi señora...- Al escuchar su voz notó que ahora era un hombre de nuevo ¿En qué momento?

\- Estas muy distraído ¿Te encuentras bien?- Maléfica se sentó a su lado y tomo una de sus manos para empezar a acariciarla como había acostumbrado las últimas semanas.

Poco a poco se perdió en sus ojos mientras suspiraba tranquilamente

-Cuentame tus preocupaciones Diaval, sabes que puedes contar conmigo así como yo siempre conté contigo- Esas palabras hicieron que se estremeciera imperceptiblemente y decidió que por muy idiotas que sonarán sus preocupaciones, no podría mentirle a aquella mujer que poco a poco se había ganado su corazón.

-Tengo miedo, mi Señora- Antes de que Maléfica empezará a decir algo con su dedo en los gruesos labios detuvo las palabras que parecían querer salir- Yo siempre fui sus alas y hoy que tiene las propias temo que me vuelva innecesario para usted- Su dedo se retiró de los labios del hada y empezó a moverse con cuidado por las mejillas de su Señora- Temo que algún día me tenga que ir del páramo por no ser una criatura mágica y que entonces me alejen de usted, mi Señora- Se acercó con sumo cuidado pegando su frente a la ajena mientras a con su pulgar acariciaba tentativamente los labios del hada- Usted se ha vuelto mi razón de ser y existir...- Con duda acercósus labios a milímetros de los de su ama.

-Diaval...- Ese fue el único sonido que logró pronunciar Maléfica pues inmediatamente unió sus labios con los de quien hasta ese momento había sido su fiel sirviente, el que poco a poco se hizo lugar en su vida y su nido –que era donde solían dormir juntos–. Le era difícil imaginar una vida sin él, pero con esos labios acariciando suavemente los suyos le parecía imposible el pensar más.

Un par de minutos después se separaron, ambos sonrojados y con la respiración ligeramente alterada.

-Mi... ¿Señora?- Con un poco de dificultad logró enfocar su vista en la persona que tenía enfrente

-Oh Diaval... Tonto cuervo- Una risa escapó haciendo que el ambiente se llenará con ese melodioso sonido- Después de tenerte tanto tiempo a mi lado me es difícil pensar en separarme de ti, te has vuelto mi amigo, confidente y eres el mejor compañero que he tenido...

El silencio se prolongó durante varios minutos hasta que con una sonrisa cómplice se pusieron de pie y caminaron sin prisa hasta el nido donde dormían. Y por primera vez en todo su tiempo juntos compartieron lecho, Maléfica durmiendo pacíficamente en los brazos de Diaval, quien la abrazaba protectoramente. Por primera vez en años ambos descansaron mientras dormían.

Y así fue como Aurora les encontró al día siguiente cuando fue a visitarlos, sintiendo pena por despertarlos simplemente sonrió y camino por el páramo sonriendo, creia que ya era tiempo que esos dos se dieran cuenta de cuánto se querían y que su cariño era más que correspondido.

 ** _Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, este es mi granito de arena para este ship, la verdad hay muy pocos fanfics de este par (al menos a mi parecer) así que después de ver la película por 7 vez en un mes me decidí a escribir esto._**


End file.
